Forever I Depend on You
by Haru Cherry
Summary: Christmas and Song Fic: Ryoma remembered one Christmas year he loved when he was little. He kept that memory in his heart. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


A/N: Hey everyone. The holidays are just around the corner:D I hope everyone has a safe and fun holiday. Let's see…this oneshot takes place when Ryoma was five years old in New York, when he wasn't a tennis star yet.

Song Title: My Mother- Alvin and the ChipmunksxD I adore this song. I DO NOT OWN IT.

"- Quote

'- Thoughts/Thinking

_Italics-_ Lyrics

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS/ TENNIS NO OHJI-SAMA. TAKESHI KONOMI IS THE CREATOR.**

Forever I Depend on You

By: HaruCherry

OOOOOOOOOO

It was a quiet night in New York, snow diminishing gently in the crowded streets. Lights illuminated high skyscrapers and warm houses throughout the city. It seemed to the five year old boy that he could not sleep, for it was Christmas Eve. Ironically, it was also his birthday.

Echizen Ryoma gazed at the window in his bedroom. His hands touched the icy cold glass, wanting to touch the snow with his bare hands. He didn't really enjoy his birthday that day. Strange, every little boy who had their birthday should be really happy, full of smiles and cheerful gestures. It was almost Christmas for crying out loud!

What could make the little boy so sad on such a day like this?

_Hard to remember,  
Summer or winter,  
When she hasn't been there for me..._

Of course…

_A friend and a companion, _

_I can always depend on,_

His mother wasn't here in America with the family

_My mother,_ _that's who I need…_

Echizen Rinko was on a business trip in Japan and didn't know when she was coming back. Nanjiroh confronted her not to go and wanted her to stay. Rinko shook her head as this business trip was important.

On the day of the airport, Rinko could not help but look back on what she was doing. Ryoma was holding his father's hand, his face was emotionless, yet showed a tiny bit of loneliness.

"Sayonara…anata." Rinko said.

"Hai. Come back soon."

Rinko agreed and kneeled down to embrace her child tightly.

_Taken for granted, _

_She said that she planned it, _

_She's always behind everything…_

"Ryoma…I promise to come back on Christmas. Don't worry."

Ryoma heard her whispers once more in his head. His mother taught him everything she could, from ABC's to 1-2-3's, manners to respect. Inside when he saw his mother flying off to Japan on an airplane, his tiny heart grew a hole immensely. He wanted to run to her, hating that she made such a choice to leave on the holidays.

_A teacher, a seeker,_

_I'd go far to reach her,_

_My mother, that's who I need…_

Ryoma sleepily closed his eyelids, wanting to get some sleep. His birthday cake didn't give him enough sugar, his father was really terrible at baking pastries or even being around the kitchen! For such a young mind he knew a lot about his father right away. To him, his mother made the best cakes in the world.

_Wish I could slow down,_

_The hands of time_

The white snow continued to fall in the endless sky, covering the ground like a blanket. Nanjiroh was already asleep, not aware that when he tucked the boy in, Ryoma was faking it.

_Keep things the way, they are…_

"Okaa-san…" Ryoma asked his mother once, "what do you want for a gift?"

His mother smiled gently at him and she put him on her lap. Curiosity showed in his eyes.

_If she said so, I would give her the world,_

"My gift?" She touched the top of his nose with her finger, "I want…"

She thought for a second.

_If I could…_

"Okaa-san?"

His mother chuckled, "…to see you being you when I get back. Happy and carefree too, Ryoma."

…_I would…_

The clock struck midnight.

OOO

Three hours later…

OOO

'Where is she?' He thought. His body was freezing as he huddled in his blanket. The child was forcing himself to stay awake.

'She promised she would come on Christmas Day…'

_My love and my laughter, _

_From here ever after, _

_Is all that she says that she needs…_

He closed his eyes, whimpering to himself. He was supposed to be happy just for her. He would give anything in the world just for her. Deep in his heart, he always trusted and believed in her more than anyone else.

_A friend and companion,_

_I could always depend on,_

Tires screeching to a halt made little Ryoma look up. A car door slammed outside and the car drift away. Suddenly, the front door creaked open.

"Tadaima…"

Ryoma's eyes widened when he heard a voice. Quick as a mouse, he went outside the room to see who it was.

Looking at the lit up Christmas tree was his mother in a coat. Her suitcases were by the open door, letting the cold rush in. She turned around and was surprised to see someone up.

"Ryoma, you should be in bed…"

_My mother, that's who I need…_

Ryoma quivered his lip and could no longer hold his happiness in. He ran down the stairs and Rinko opened her arms to let the small bundle of joy in.

"Okaa-san…" Ryoma muffled.

_My mother, that's who I need…_

Rinko smiled, "I told you I will be back, right?"

Rinko let go of her son for a second. She kissed him on the forehead, "Thank you for the gift…"

Ryoma smiled genuinely, "Merry Christmas…Okaa-san."

_That's who I need…_

Both mother and child held each other close,

"…I love you. Merry Christmas."

"You forgot birthday!"

"Ha ha, that too…"

OOOOOOOOOO

To this day, Ryoma remembered that Christmas Day. Even though his mother and him don't talk much, he still kept her close...

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: So…what did you think? Happy holidays everyone!


End file.
